You Are Love
by riezyoe
Summary: Baginya, adiknya adalah segalanya. Nyawanya pun seakan milik adiknya. Ia menyayanginya dan ia akan melindunginya. Tak seperti orang tuanya yang telah dengan kejamnya menelantarkan mereka di jalanan tak berarah. Dan meski ia kini tengah diujung tanduk, ia tak akan melepas pelukannya pada si adik. Lee Jaejin and Lee Hongki..


Cast : Lee Jaejin (FT Island) , Lee Hongki (FT Island)

**You Are Love**

"Hyung, dingin," pelan. Bibir mungil itu kini hanya bisa berucap pelan ditengah hujan deras yang tengah mengguyur tempat berteduh mereka. Mereka, dua makhluk mungil yang tengah kedinginan di sudut di bawah teras sebuah toko yang telah tutup. Tak ada selimut, tak ada perapian, tak ada kamar, juga rumah untuk melindungi mereka dari badai dan hujan saat ini. Mereka berdua ditempat ini, sendiri. Bibir itu kini semakin membiru. Baju compang camping itu telah tak mampu lagi menghalau dinginnya malam yang kian larut dan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ada Hyung, Jin. Hongki hyung disini akan selalu memelukmu, kau tak akan kedinginan, ayo peluk hyung lebih erat!" Kini sang kakak sedang mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang sedang kedinginan. Satu-satunya jaket robek yang mereka temukan beberapa hari lalu dari tempat pembuangan, kini telah cukup membantu. Menutup rapat sebagian tubuh sang adik yang tengah menggigil kedinginan. Meski itu tetap tak cukup. Mereka tetap saja kedinginan, mereka tetap menggigil, dan mereka juga tetap kesepian.

"Jin, kau pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan takut, ada hyung. Dan selama ada hyung, kau tak akan kenapa-kenapa," ujar sang kakak kembali. Si adik mengangguk pelan. Tak mampu lagi banyak bergerak. Sang kakak merapatkan pelukannya pada si adik. Memberikan kehangatan lebih pada si adik meski tubuhnya sendiri sesungguhnya tak mampu menghalau dinginnya malam akibat hujan dan badai. Tubuhnya pun tak cukup kuat hanya untuk sekedar menamengi si adik dari rasa dingin.

Berkali-kali petir menyambar, memecah langit malam. Meski takut, ia tetap tak gentar, demi si adik ia tetap kuat. Ia tak mau terlihat ketakutan didepan si adik. Ia bisa menjaga si adik, dan ia percaya akan hal itu.

JLEGAARR

Lagi. Langit malam ditengah hujan deras itu terbelah dengan ganasnya. Suaranya sungguh memekikkan telinga. Kerlap putih sang halilintar tak henti menjadi lampu gelap malam ini. Indah, namun menakutkan.

Dan disana, dua bocah yang belum genap berusia sepuluh tahun itu meringkuk. Di bawah teras pertokoan. Tak ada tembok kanan kiri, tempat itu sungguh terbuka. Disanalah mereka meringkuk kedinginan dan ketakutan. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Tak ada yang peduli dengan mereka. Tak ada yang peduli dengan keadaan mereka. Siapa yang mau peduli? Jika orang tua mereka sendiri dengan mudahnya membuang mereka di jalanan. Apakah mereka sudah makan? Apakah mereka tetap sehat? Apakah mereka tidak lagi merasa dingin? Siapa yang peduli? Tak ada!

Tanpa siapa pun, mereka bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Mereka bisa makan makanan hasil sisa saat lapar datang. Mengais dari tempat sampah dimana mereka berada, itu cukup. Berbagi pada saudara meski itu hanya sesuap nasi yang hampir membusuk. Sakit perut? Keracunan? Itu sudah biasa. Bahkan mereka telah mampu mengatasi semua itu. Rasa sakit karena keracunan itu sudah seperti satu hal umum untuk mereka.

Satu hal yang selalu mereka syukuri, Tuhan masih menyayangi mereka. Terbukti bahwa Ia tak mencabut nyawa mereka ketika mereka sedang keracunan. Ajaib, bukan?

"Hyung, kapan hujannya berhenti?" Pertanyaan si adik hanya ditanggapi senyum samar oleh sang kakak. Mengeratkan pelukannya seraya berbisik di telinga sang adik.

"Sebentar lagi. Tidurlah Jin. Hyung akan membangunkanmu jika hujannya sudah reda,"

"Tapi aku lapar hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur," sang kakak tersenyum. Mengelus punggung si adik agar merasa lebih hangat.

"Besok hyung akan mencarikanmu makanan, tahan dulu ya? Ini sudah hampir pagi. Kau tidurlah, jangan sampai sakit," lirih sang kakak mencoba membujuk si adik untuk segera memejamkan matanya. Menurut, si adik mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mencoba peruntungannya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Membiarkannya berfantasi disana, tempat yang tak menyiksa kehidupan kecilnya. Bisa membawa adiknya dalam asa yang indah meski itu sekedar dalam bunga tidur. Setidaknya, si adik bisa melupakan sedikit pilu kehidupannya saat ini.

JLEGARRR

Punggung itu setia menghalau setiap gangguan untuk adiknya. Mengalau rintik hujan untuk menyentuh kulit si adik. Sepasang telapak tangan mungil itu setia menutup telinga si adik saat petir mengusik tidurnya. Dan sepasang lengan pendek itu jugalah yang telah setia memberi hangat bagi si adik yang tengah menggigil.

Baginya, adiknya adalah segalanya. Nyawanya pun seakan milik adiknya. Ia menyayanginya dan ia akan melindunginya. Tak seperti orang tuanya yang telah dengan kejamnya menelantarkan mereka di jalanan tak berarah. Dan meski ia kini tengah diujung tanduk, ia tak akan melepas pelukannya pada si adik.

Dan kini, sang pelindung telah berjuang sampai akhir demi berlian berharganya yang tak akan pernah tersentuh derita lagi. Ia telah yakin dan percaya, adiknya akan hidup layak dikemudian waktu.

**XxxxX**

"Eung, Hyung? Hujannya sudah reda?" Si adik bangun dari pelukan sang kakak. Diam, sang kakak hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Hyung? Kau tidur? Baiklah, berbaringlah. Aku akan mencari makanan untuk kita. Hyung juga pasti lapar, kan?" Si adik membaringkan sang kakak di atas lantai keramik putih nan dingin itu.

Menyelimutinya dengan sepotong jaket sobek yang tadinya telah menyelimutinya. Bergegas mencari makanan yang sekiranya bisa ia makan bersama hyungnya.

Meminta dari rumah ke rumah tapi tak ia dapat sesuap nasi pun. Tak ada yang sudi berbagi dengannya. Ia frustasi. Ia takut kakaknya yang sedang tidur itu telah bangun dan bingung mencarinya.

Tong sampah. Matanya menatap lurus tempat sampah didepannya itu. Kakinya dengan cepat menghampiri benda itu. Tangan mungil yang seharusnya masih memegang pensil itu pun dengan lihai mengais isi tempat sampah itu. Mengais dan terus mengais. Hingga matanya telah menjangkau sesuatu yang sepertinya bisa ia makan bersama sang kakak. Ia bergegas mengambilnya, segera berlari menghampiri tempat sang kakak tidur tadi. Sambil membawa sekotak roti yang sepertinya telah lewat tanggal itu dengan senyum sumringah. Ia bisa makan hari ini. Ia dan kakaknya bisa makan.

"Hongki hyung, ayo bangun, aku membawa roti. Kita makan bersama. Hyung, ayo bangun!" si adik terus mengguncang tubuh sang kakak yang semakin membiru dan semakin kaku itu. Tak ada jawaban. Goncangan pun semakin cepat.

"Hyung? Ayo bangun, kita makan! Bukankah Hongki hyung juga lapar?" Tetap tak ada respon. Panik, si adik panik setengah mati.

Ketakutan semakin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Darahnya mendesir kuat. Jantung itupun terpompa semakin cepat.

"Hyung...?" Goncangan pelan itu semakin memelan. Bibir dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Mata itu, kini tak lagi memancarkan kilau semangatnya untuk membunuh rasa laparnya. Tatapan itu tiba-tiba kosong. Terduduk bersimpuh disamping sang kakak yang sedang terbaring.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah dulu hyung. Nanti saat kau bangun, kita makan sama-sama." Si adik merapatkan jaket itu untuk menyelimuti sang kakak. Kemudian duduk anteng ditempatnya. Tatapannya telah kembali kosong.

**XxxxX**

Seorang lelaki berpakaian jas hitam tengah berjalan anggun melewati jajaran beratus makam. Membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar di tangannya. Berhenti tepat disebuah makam dengan nisan hitam bertulis sebuah nama yang begitu ia kenal. Sebuah nama yang begitu berharga bagi dirinya, Lee Hongki.

Meletakkan buket bunga itu disana. Berdoa dengan khusuk dihadapanNya. Doa yang ia tujukan pada orang terkasihnya. Ia selesai. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Hyung, jangan khawatir lagi padaku. Aku sudah bisa makan dengan kenyang. Aku juga tak kedinginan lagi. Kau tahu? Keluarga Choi sangat baik padaku. Aku telah diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga disana." Ceritanya. Ia terhenti. Mengusap buliran bening yang telah mencari kesempatan untuk keluar.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah bercerita tentang ini berulang kali, ya? Hm, aku hanya ingin, hyung tidak khawatir lagi padaku. Aku..." Kata-katanya terpotong lagi. Tak bisa! Ia sudah tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Ia menangis tertahan.

"Hiduplah dengan damai dan bahagia, hyung! Kumohon! Jangan lagi memikirkanku. Aku sudah bisa menjaga tubuhku. Kau harus percaya itu." Air matanya tak berhenti. Tangisnya pecah. bulir bening itu terus mengalir menuruni pipi mulusnya. Bak air terjun yang tak ada habisnya.

"Tuan muda Jaejin, Tuan besar sudah menunggumu," panggil seorang lelaki paruh baya padanya. Membuyarkan semua kenangan yang tengah ia ingat kembali.

"Kita kembali!" Ajaknya kemudian. Mengusap air mata yang masih setia bertengger di pelupuk mata dan pipinya. Segera berdiri dari tempatnya, hendak berjalan meninggalkan peristirahatan terakhir sang kakak. Ia menoleh sekilas seolah meminta ijin kepergiannya saat ini. Tak lupa, senyuman tulus untuk orang terkasihnya.

**XxxxX**

**END**

**XxxxX**

terpaksa Yoe ngepost ulang T.T Gak tau kenapa waktu Yoe cek, ini FF ilang begitu saja T.T


End file.
